Karaoke Night
by Apocalyxtic98
Summary: Dean, Castiel, and Sam just happen to be investigating a case in a bar that has karaoke that night.. Will Sam let Dean participate? Will Sam sing a few songs himself? Will Cass even understand what karaoke is? Supernatural one-shot.


"Aww.. c'mon, Sammy!" Dean whined.

"Dean, no. We're on a very serious investigation!" Sam shook his head slightly, annoyed by his brothers' childish antics.

"Just one song! It'll be fun!" Dean waggled his eyebrows. "You know you wanna…"

Sam looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. He knew Dean wouldn't quit bugging him about it unless he let him do it. "Fine, Dean. One song. That's it!"

"Yes!" Dean did a silent touchdown dance. Then, he walked up onto the stage.

"Sam," Castiel asked, "what is Dean doing?"

Sam grinned. "Making a fool of himself." Castiel just looked confused. Sam and Cass watched as Dean talked to the manager. The manager looked at him questioningly, but Dean just smiled. The manager shrugged, and apparently did what Dean wanted him to do.

Music came on. Sam recognized it as the beginning of 'Cherry Pie'. He rolled his eyes as Dean motioned to turn the volume up.

"She's my cherry pie," Dean sang in a husky voice. "Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise." Sam's impatient demeanor cracked as Dean started to dance. _Karaoke, of all things._ Sam thought to himself.

Many times throughout the song Dean winked and flirted at the numerous girls in the bar. Some blushed, but others winked back. Sam even saw a couple snatch napkins and pens to write their numbers on. Sam groaned when Dean did air-guitar to the guitar solo. It was Eye of the Tiger all over again.

Dean grinned as the song came to a close. Several ladies swarmed around him when he took a step off the front of the stage. As he chatted with them, he threw a wink to Sam.

Castiel still looked extremely perplexed. "It's karaoke, Cass." Sam explained.

"Even with your explanation, I still do not understand the purpose." Castiel rumbled.

Sam just grinned. Dean came over then, smiling from ear to ear and holding several napkins and post-it notes. "I can't believe they fell for karaoke. I mean, seriously." Sam said to Dean.

"Trust me, man, it's not the singing that has them swooning." Dean smirked.

"Get a room." Sam replied.

Dean just smirked again. "I'm sure I will, with at least one of these fine ladies." Then, he turned to Sam with a mischievous smile. "Your turn, Sammy."

"Uh, no, Dean. We've got to get back to the case."

"Case-schmase." Then he plopped down on one of the bar stools. "I'm not leaving or working on the job until you sing a song." Sam stared Dean down. They had a staring contest until Cass leaned in, uncomfortably close.

"Are you speaking telepathically?" He asked without a hint of sarcasm.

Dean burst into laughter while Sam tried to hide it. Cass just looked offended.

Sam knew that Dean really wouldn't leave until he sang. "Fine, Dean. Rock Paper Scissors. I win, we go home. You win, I'll sing one song." _I'm sure to win anyways,_ Sam thought smugly. _Dean always picks scissors._

"One, two, three," the Winchester boys said simultaneously. Dean picked Scissors while Sam formed a fist.

"Ha!" Sam exclaimed. "Rock beats scissors!" He scooped up his jacket. "Let's go, Dean."

"No, no. Best two out of three!"

Sam stood for a minute, wavering. "Fine," he finally consented.

"One, two, three," the boys repeated. Sam picked Rock again. Dean held his hand flat out.

"What? No fair! C'mon, man. You always pick scissors!"

Dean grinned. "Paper beats Rock!" he said, mimicking Sam.

"One more time," Sam said, nervous.

Sam picked Scissors this time. Dean beamed triumphantly as he held his hand out in Rock. Sam walked up onto the stage, his face burning with humiliation and embarrassment. He picked the first song on the list that wasn't ridiculous.

"Wanted, wanted. Dead or Alive," Sam sang in a flat voice. Some people booed, and Sam's flushed a deep red. At the end of the song, Sam stalked back to his seat.

"I can't believe you made me do that, Dean."

"Hah, it was hilarious." Then Dean leaned in close to Sam. "Watch this," he whispered.

Dean turned to Castiel. "Hey, Cass, why don't you give it a shot?"

Castiel turned towards Sam. Sam held back a grin and shrugged. "I will attempt karaoke." Castiel said.

"Great," Dean grinned evilly. Suddenly, Sam regretted not warning Cass.

Dean talked to the manager, apparently picking the angel's song for him. He then returned to sit back down next to Sam, leaving a frightened Castiel on stage. "Dean, what song did you pick? You aren't going to humiliate Cass, are you?"

"Don't worry. I picked an easy one." Dean's reassurance to Sam was somehow not reassuring at all.

Sam raised his eyebrows as ukulele music came on. "Dean… you didn't."

"Oh, yes. I did."

Sam prayed that Cass wouldn't blow Dean to a million pieces after this was through. Cass held the microphone nervously, wiping his sweaty hands every now and then on his trenchcoat. He looked like he would faint.

"Tiptoe, through the window," Castiel started singing. Sam held back chuckles. The rest of the crowd was trying to do the same. The poor angel didn't sound anything like Tiny Tim. Instead of a high falsetto, his voice was a deep bass. "By the window, that is where I'll be," Cass rumbled uncomfortably. "Come tiptoe through the tulips, with me."

Dean was unsuccessfully trying to hold back laughter. Every now or then he laughed loudly, or snorted. By the end of the song, he was doubled over in pain from cramps. When he straightened up, he wiped tears from his eyes.

Castiel just stared at Dean with wide blue eyes. Then he turned to Sam. "Sam, I am rather partial to karaoke. Is there a possibility that we will be able to do this activity again?"


End file.
